1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to article support and carrying devices. More particularly the invention concerns a novel supporting device for supporting and transporting bottles such as beverage containers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been marked increase in use of portable bottles containing a variety of liquids including water and various types of beverages. For example, the recent widespread interest in sporting activities such as running, biking, hiking, skateboarding and the like has resulted in the participants of these activities carrying bottled water and energy drinks with them. Additionally, concerns about the purity of drinking water have prompted many people to carry bottled water with them during their daily activities. Due to the cumbersome nature of portable beverage containers there has developed a need for a compact, easy-to-use device that enables hands-free transport of the containers. As will become apparent from the discussion that follows, the apparatus of the present invention uniquely accommodates this need.
A number of bottle holding devices of various configurations have been suggested in the past. Exemplary of such devices is U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,247, issued to Savine et at. This patent discloses a bottle holder that is adapted to engage the neck bottle below the external annular flange of the neck, especially for suspending the bottle by means of a cord connected to the neck of a person.
Another prior art bottle holder is disclosed and U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,825 issued to Dragutin. This bottle holder is designed to support a plastic bottle that is awkward to incline in order to pour its content because the bottle lies awkwardly in the user's hands.
Still another bottle holder that comprises a combination bottle hook and wrench is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,235 issued to Cizek.